Honey & the Moon
by coatedinsugar
Summary: Naomi Knight's life changes after one fateful night, leaving her questioning not just the people she calls family and friends, but her life entirely. Navigating through this new world she lives in, she finds herself being thrown into an adventure she didn't thing exist out of fictional stories. Title inspired by 'Honey & the Moon' by Joseph Arthur.


"It's settled then. We'll reach out to the Washington pack. ...If we could ever end up getting Ric's attention for longer than 3 minutes." Sika's voice, deep and with wisdom, faltered as he continued to speak. The afternoon was… slow. Painfully so. But he was the Leader of the Council, therefore he was the voice of reason, the one the pack turned to. But he was getting much too old for this, eventually his son would take his place. But this was after a few years of preparation, and eventual proper dethroning of the _alpha_ — the only ritual that was left from the older ways— but even then, Sika knew he'd go easy on Roman. Or, perhaps, go easy for the benefit of himself. Right now, he was simply hoping to wrap this up before dinner. He could already smell Lisa's meatloaf from here…

"Sika." A voice spoke, bringing the man back to reality. Sitting further down the room, Sika's eyes landed on Damon Corbin. Right next to him was his wife, Isabel. The Corbins and their involvement with the council was as crooked as they were. They were almost virtually untouchable because of their money and who they were. They didn't even have an official title within the council, money being the only title that they ever would have needed. That and their primitive views and ideas. Rubbing shoulders with the right amount of people and donations went a long way, even in their kind of government. All they were really good for was drilling into the Anoa'i family. Sika and Damon butted heads constantly. Sika was no fool, he knew Damon wanted Baron to sneak into this position before Roman could. Sika would do everything in his power to halt that.

"Damon… Your silence worried me." Tone as sarcastic as the sky was blue.

Damon scoffed, bitterly and with eyes cold as ice. "Contacting and waiting around for the Washington pack is, with all due respect, an abysmal idea. Why would we wait around for a lunatic old man when we could do the job ourselves? There's enough of us to eliminate the threat—"

" _Damon_. We're not trying to eliminate the vampires."

" _Vampires?_ Dressing them up with a pretty name now, are we? Call them what they are. _Filthy bloodsuckers_ who do not deserve to be around!" Damon rose, finger following after. Sika sighed, taking note that Damon was pulling his usual formula: shouting at him.

" _Peace_ , Damon. We're trying to keep the peace, not start up a centuries old war once more. We aren't contacting them to prepare an attack. We're contacting to help make amends with the _vampires_ in Washington as well."

"What is it, Sika? Do you have an alliance with those dirty creatures? Or are you that idiotic?"

Sika rose now, quick and abrupt as hands slammed onto the table in front of him. Isabel visibly jumped, dainty hand falling to rest on her chest. "Did you forget who you were speaking to, Damon? I'm the Leader of the Council. I will not tolerate being spoken to as if I was anything but. My word is _final._ Now I suggest you sit down before I have you forcibly removed."

Eyes linked for a tense moment, all spectators silent before the sound of Damon's chair being pushed further back filled the room. Looking over at his wife, he nodded for Isabel to follow before crossing the distance to the door. Damon turned, as if wanting to say something more, but Sika's glare silenced him. With a glare as equally as intense, he grabbed Isabel's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Sika was silent for a bit longer before letting out a sigh and sitting back on his seat. "Now, is there anything else?"

* * *

"You come around so often, I think you should just apply for a job here," Naomi teased, watching as Roman Reigns wrapped an arm around her best friend, Ember Moon. "I think they're looking for security around here. Even though Ember's all security we need."

"Why do I feel like that comes with a story..." Roman's eyes now landed on Ember, who had a much too smug smile for it to be anything but modest. Ember opened her mouth but Naomi quickly slid in, wanting to tell it herself. And, well, nobody told a story like her.

Dropping the rag she had been using to shine up glasses, she walked around the bar and over to a booth closer to the entrance. "These guys were here. Big, buff and drunk as all hell. I swear they came in yelling about something… I don't know, but they kept asking for beer. Me and Ember turn around for one second, we turn back and these motherfuckers are fighting! Now, you know my ass booked it to the phone. Because what the hell was I going to do? My finger is over the number 9 and I look over and Ember got this guy's arm twisted behind his back!" And now Naomi walked toward the entrance, pretending to 'hold down a person'. "I'm over there, can't even say or do anything and she just pushes his ass out. And then she turns to his friends and they don't even say shit. They walk out… People applauded and everything."

"No one applauded." Ember cut in, amusement in her tone.

"I did! Listen, Roman, she's tough as hell and I hope you never get her mad because she can probably take you down too."

Roman laughed before pressing a kiss onto the side of Ember's head. "We already established she could kick my ass a long time ago...But you gotta be careful, babe-"

"I know, I know," Ember cut him off before he could go on again, Naomi knew this well. Roman clearly cared for her a lot and it warmed her heart. She was happy to see Ember so happy. And it was funny to think that just a year ago, she didn't even know who Ember or Roman were.

Naomi has lived in this town since she could remember but she wasn't born here. According to her father, they had moved after her mother had passed away. The only continuity she ended up having was living near the water, their home being by the beach. Even now, her apartment was about 30 minutes away from the waters she's grown to love— so much so that her father had nearly expected her to become a professional swimmer—though, there was a much more tempting career path; the path of music. Dancing to it, singing it… Naomi fell in love. Singing and dancing in talent shows and alone at home, it was what gotten her into schools for performing arts and, eventually, into a university for the same. She had done well and graduated but, like most college students, there were loans that needed to be paid. There was only so much Naomi could pay with just entertainment jobs alone. Like every other cliche job to take after college, she found herself working in a small pub that only had so much foot traffic because it was the only Irish pub in the town's square.

In her second year of working there, Ember had entered her life. They really became quick friends and before either of them knew it, they were spending weekends together and having sleepovers at Naomi's home. The bartender had tried to suggest her friend's house a few times, but Ember always found an excuse to avoid it. Most of it had to do with her living conditions, or rather, who she was living with. It wasn't just her but Roman and a roommate—one that Naomi figured didn't like her very much, considering he barely spoke to her. In fact, she was lucky if he even looked her in the eyes. It frustrated her as much as annoyingly fueled this fire in her that made her really want him to like her. It surprised her but it also made her realize she had never had someone outwardly dislike her, at least not without giving her a chance; it was like the moment he looked at her, he decided she wasn't worth his time.

How utterly infuriating was that?

So, movie nights being in her home were absolutely no problem. Besides, Ember already had a toothbrush there and a couple of sets of clothes. It just made sense.

"I'm stealing her tomorrow, by the way." Manicured finger was pointed in Roman's direction as she walked back to the bar.

"I know. Fridays she's with the _other woman_."

"Don't get jealous because I make her happy too."

"Stop fighting for me you two. There's plenty of me to go around." Ember laughed, pulling away from Roman's embrace. "Is Baron meeting us here or…?"

"Here," Naomi caught on to Roman's small side-eye and Ember's very obvious pointed look. Naomi wanted to say something but she wasn't quite sure what she ought to say. Half of her dreaded the idea of his arrival, the other half was actually nervous to see him. It was his aura, really. There was just something about it that tripped her up.

Her silence was dragged out until, finally, Ember spoke up. "I'm gonna go get my stuff." And with that, she walked around the bar and to the back. Naomi found herself alone with Roman but it was fine. She liked his company. He was easy going and a lot more of a teddy bear than his physique suggested. Then again, she hadn't ever seen him angry and something told her she'd never want to.

The conversation was light. Most of it was small talk and some general friendly banter, even a few customers had wiggled their way in. She found that it amused her, even when the women appeared, who were absolutely flirting with Roman and didn't give her much of a glance. Their last interruption was the one she had been preparing herself for.

The bell over the bar door rang as a tall, tattooed figure walked in. He was all leather and grease, jaw locked in a way that made Naomi wonder if that was by choice or if he just naturally looked like that. It also made Naomi suddenly aware of herself. Fingers fidgeted with her clothes, with her hair, with just about every damn thing on her body. She didn't even care to comment or even react to Roman's amused snort; how could he be so calm in front of someone who showed little to no emotion?

"Over here, Uce. Ember should be coming out soon." And, as expected, Baron gave no real response. In fact, he looked hesitant in even joining Roman at the bar. Naomi was sure it had everything to do with her. But he had stepped forward, even taking a seat on one of the stools.

Thus began the awkward silence. She would think, at least with Roman, he'd speak up a bit. But it looked like maybe he didn't get along with Roman either. Or, maybe, he didn't get along with anyone at all. That thought made Naomi feel a bit better. Solidarity in the fact that she probably wasn't the only one Baron Corbin hated… No, disliked. He couldn't hate her; he barely knew her. Maybe if he had taken the time to speak to her or, hell, even bothered to have small talk. It was just the polite thing to do. Jesus, where was Ember?

"Do… you want a drink?" Naomi asked, just to break the damn silence. Roman declined but Baron didn't really give any indications that he had even heard her. Eyes shifted to Roman's, the staff door and then finally back to Baron. Bending slightly to get his attention, she bit the corner of her lip nervously before speaking again. "...Do you want a drink?"

"No," Quick and snappy. Naomi's face twisted, ready to comment on his rudeness just on sheer instinct alone, before he spoke again. "...Thank you."

"At least you have _some_ manners." Words spilled out, gaining not only a laugh from Roman but a surprising quirk of a lip from Baron—one she really would've missed if she hadn't been focusing on him so much.

"Sorry!" Ember finally made her reappearance and, once again, gave Naomi the pointed look that let her know exactly what the other woman had been doing. Once, just once, she had mentioned her quandary in regards to Baron, and Ember had made it her mission to get them in some kind of friendly terms. ...Okay, perhaps she had mentioned it far more times but it wasn't an open invitation for Ember to play… whatever she was playing. Peacekeeper, maybe.

"I was starting to think you got lost in there. Almost rounded up a search party." Roman teased.

Playful roll of her eyes, Ember walked around and over to the guys, motioning for them to get up before looking back over at Naomi. "Don't be too bored here without me."

"I'll try! Don't forget about tomorrow!"

"You got it!" Ember called out past her shoulder, leading the rest of them out the door. Roman offered up a wave. Naomi almost looked away after that but then Baron looked up and over at her, and for about the fourth time since she's met him, his eyes locked with hers. Instantly, her heart sped up. There was a sudden… change in the atmosphere she couldn't quite place. Shock, perhaps. Maybe vulnerability; the eyes were the windows to the soul. But just as quickly as it happened, it had ended.

* * *

Thursday nights were the best. Many would argue that it was Fridays but there was nothing like a good Thursday; right when those weekend partiers would make early visits to bars but not enough to be overwhelming. It had the added benefit of good tip with just over half amount of the people. Thursdays also offered a special kind of energy that no other day really gave. It gave a certain pep to her step, one would probably say. The excitement of a Friday just tickling at her core, the satisfaction of pocket money, the streets silent and the vibrations of a town's mischievousness rousing awake for the festivities of the weekend.

Deciding to take advantage of the coolness of the night, Naomi decided to take a small detour in the park. She could hear her father's voice in the back of her head now: _"In a park at night? Do you want to get kidnapped?"_ Naomi had done this route many times before. And, anyways, it was more of a shortcut she rather do than having to walk the perimeter to get to her apartment. Not to mention, Naomi liked to think she had enough strength to defend herself if push come to shove. But, the night was so nice, she couldn't imagine anything like that happening.

But it was always the nicest nights, wasn't it?

It started with a ruffle of a bush. That she had ignored. It was the second more loud ruffle that had spooked her. Quickly, her mind started to spit out logical reasons of what it could've been: a squirrel, a bird, a racoon. Still, she clutched at her purse strap as she quickened up her pace. She toyed with the idea of making a U-turn but she was already nearing the halfway point and turning back would mean having to cross those bushes again. But before she could really maul over this, another ruffle caught her attention before a large beast emerged from the bushes.

Instantly, Naomi screamed, stumbling back and nearly tripping on her own feet. She didn't even bother to gauge out what exactly the creature was before she was attempting to run. But, her path was blocked by an animal just like the other. It was this time that she had caught notice of what they were. Wolves. Rabid, oversized wolves. There had been very few sightings of them around these parts; they had grown so scarce that people were starting to believe that perhaps they had found somewhere else to call home. But, never had she heard about their size. Still, despite herself, Naomi stumbled over her own feet as she made a sharp right to try and run. Maybe it was a stupid idea. It was just her and two wild animals, but she was going to at least try to save herself.

"Help! _Help!_ " She called out as she ran, in the hopes that maybe some kind of park ranger was out here. It was wishful thinking. A dying woman's last hope. Naomi was about ready to accept her own faith when she heard comotion right behind her.

Looking back, she saw as another wolf, fur the color of the night sky, pounced out and onto the ones that had been chasing her. Her own lack of attention caused her to trip, twisting her ankle in the process as she tried to break her own fall. Adrenalin was still running quick through her veins, she pushed herself up and onto a trunk of a tree while a fight still went on merely a few feet away from her.

She watched as teeth and claws collided. She could barely keep track of what was going on. It was when a fourth wolf, tan in color, had jumped into the scene, taking on the two that had been hunting her, that Naomi started to wonder if they were protecting her or if they were fighting to have her as dinner instead. Her hands were fumbling with her purse, trying her hardest to fish out her cellphone when she felt a hand rest on her shoulders. Instinctually, Naomi yelped.

"Naomi! It's me!" Ember's voice was a saving grace. "Are you hurt?!"

"Ember! We need to— _We need to get the fuck out of here!_ " Naomi tried to shuffle to her feet but Ember held her down, shaking her head instead.

"Don't worry. They got them." She reassured, looking down at Naomi's ankle. "You twisted it, right?"

"They'?! Who's 'they'?!" Why was Ember being so calm about this? There were four fucking wolves in front of them! Why wasn't she screaming bloody murder? Matter of fact, why was she even _here_?!

Before Ember could answer, the sound of whimpering and howling wolves filled the air before finally the two wolves that had been chasing her retreated back to wherever they came from. Ember stood once they left, looking off momentarily. "...They're gone."

With absolute bewilderment, Naomi watched as Ember stepped towards the other two wolves and started to inspect one. "You guy are good right?"

"Em—Ember! What the fuck are you doing?!" Naomi tried to stand, but the pain of her ankle brought her right back down, instantly causing the caramel colored wolf and Ember to step forward. "What are you? The fucking wolf whisperer?!"

"Nao, you need to calm down—"

" _Calm down?!_ I almost died, you're out here talking to wolves and I'm supposed to be _calm_ about this shit?!" Naomi yelled, distress high in her voice.

There was a beat of silence before Ember sighed, looking over at the wolves that still hovered around them. "We have to tell her."

"...We?" Naomi asked cautiously, frantically looking between Ember and the creatures around her.

"Please, don't freak out." Ember pleaded, stepping back as the tan wolf stepped forward. Confusion laced Naomi's features before complete and utter horror. She watched as the beast transformed into a man, into _Roman_. It was already too much to handle, Naomi's brain barely being able to register what the hell was happening in front of her. And, as if that wasn't enough, she watched as the black wolf looked up at her… and that same familiar feeling filled the air. Which meant only one thing. She watched as he too transformed from a wolf into a man: Baron.

"Naomi… listen, we're not going to hurt you. Baron felt you were in danger so we followed him to you." Roman spoke, hands up to show that he wasn't going to touch her or harm her. And if she wasn't completely aghast, she would've appreciated it. But there was too much happening. Ember was speaking now but she couldn't hear a thing, her eyes were still looking between the three and her beating heart was much too loud in her ears.

She only just managed to hear Ember calling out for her, her eyes landing on what appeared to be a mildly worried Baron, before the world went completely black.


End file.
